Sitting in Silence
by TuesdayWriter
Summary: What might have happened after Nathan ran into the Milkman.


The watching Robert Sheehan in Umbrella Academy, obviously, remined me of Nathan. So, I recently re-watched the first 2 season of The Misfits and this little story came to me. Takes place in Season 2, Episode 6; between Nathan getting attacked and Curtis turning back time. Haven't written in a long time and just put this together very quickly. Hope anyone who passes by like it.

I do not own The Misfits or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Sitting in Silence**

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal…". It was getting harder for Nathan to speak. Something was happening to him. That's when he noticed Kelly standing at the end of the hall. She was running towards him.

"I'm not trying to kill you. That's the mozzarella wrapping around your central cortex. You're going to spend the rest of your life as a vegetable." The milk fucker left Nathan sitting in the hallway with Kelly's ghost. She sat down next to Nathan and tried to reach out to him but her hand wafted right through him. He had never touched a ghost before. He always assumed they'd be cold, like they always were in the movies but that wasn't the case. When her hand passed through him the feeling he got whenever he thought about her or when she smiled at him washed over him.

He always respected her request to just be mates, he was a prick, but he wasn't an asshole. Still, he always felt like there was so much unfinished between them. He always wondered if they never got it together because of the stuff she told him at the rave that night. They clearly had chemistry, so why, all the sudden, did she turn him down? She was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't think he'd do this to ya. I shouldn't have told ya to come.". He tried to shake his head and reassure her that it was not her fault.

'_Idiot_', he thought to himself for attempting to move when he knew he couldn't. Kelly's attitude changed instantly.

"Why are ya calling me an idiot? I said I was sorry, yeah?". She tried to slap him, but her hand passed right though him again, which seemed to frustrate her even more.

'_Kelly, you can hear me_?'. Nathan didn't think her power would still work now that she was dead.

"Of course, I can hear ya.". She stopped trying to hit him maybe because she realized she couldn't or maybe because she realized why she couldn't. She looked away from Nathan.

'_Kelly, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this. I should have done something. I should have protected you_'. Kelly looked back up at him and sighed.

"Nathan, there's noting you coulda done. I'm sorry I asked you to come. You woulda been fine if I didn't come to see ya."

'How would I have been fine with you being dead? How could I go on without you around?'.

The last of Nathan's control over his body seemed to be gone and his head lulled towards the wall. He wouldn't be able to see her from this angle. It was bad enough he was communicating with her ghost via telepathy, but it was just cruel that he couldn't look at her. Kelly seemed frustrated by this too and tried to a better way to position herself in front of him, but they both knew it was pointless.

Suddenly, Simon walked by and Kelly moved just in time, so he didn't kneel through her. Nathan was happy to see that someone was still alive; he wanted revenge for what the milk bastard did to Kelly and, right now, Barry was his only one who could make it happen. Simon turned Nathan's head towards him, and Nathan tried to tell him to find the bastard and kill him. Nathan could feel his mouth moving, but no noise was coming out. Simon walked off. Nathan hoped he got the message but, at least he was facing away from the wall again so he and Kelly could talk properly. Well, as properly as possible.

'_Kelly, I know you just wanted to be mates but now that you're dead and I'm a vegetable I feel like I can tell you…that was a crap decision_.'

"Come on Nathan, don't do this yeah?"

'_Kelly, you came to me. That has to mean something right_?'

"Yeah, it means I'm fucking dead and you're the only person I know who can talk to ghosts. Where else would I have gone?"

_'Fair point… but that doesn't change anything for me. Kelly, I fancy you. I have for a long time. I should have been nicer to you. I should have fought for you more. I should have told you that.._'

Kelly looked away from him. "Nathan, you did tell me all this. I just…didn't feel the same. I'm sorry."

'_I never told you I loved you. I was too busy being a dick. I told you I'm no good at this emotional shit.'_. She looked back at him.

"Just because I'm dead and you're a vegetable does not mean ya can fuck with me Nathan. It's not fucking funny.". He wanted to reach out to her but even if he could move, he couldn't touch her. He was so frustrated. All the sudden a tear fell from his eye.

'_I'm not fucking with you, Kelly. I'm sorry. I tried to back off. I thought being with other women would make me fancy you less. Or make you jealous. But I should have just stopped being a dick and started talking to you properly. I'd do it completely different if I could. You have to believe me.'_

She raised her hand and hovered it over his cheek. "If you stopped being a dick, you wouldn't be you, yeah? I was scared of getting together with ya. You're my mate and if we got it together and then broke up… I don't think I could take it."

Nathan tried to smile. He hated that they never had this conversation when she was alive and he could move but, better late than never, right?

'_Well, I can understand how losing me would scare you. I am perfection.'_

"You're a fucking vegetable, mate". She was smiling now but her eyes were glassed over, like she could start crying any moment.

'_Alright, no need to get nasty. I was perfection.'_. They sat in silence for a while. Kelly was almost absent mindedly wafting her hands over his hair and down his arms. Nathan could a sword he saw a tear fall but she was looking away from him, so he couldn't be sure. He wished they had done this yesterday, or last week, or anytime before she was killed an he was turned into a vegetable.

"I love ya, too, you dick." She was looking down at their hands. She placed her hand on the spot where his was and it almost felt like they were holding hands.

'_Kelly, please look at me._'. She shook her head. "I can't".

'_Kelly, please."_. She wiped her face with her free hand, took a deep breath, and began to raise her head but as she did something strange started to happen. It was like Nathan was blacking out. Everything was going dark and he felt and almost pulling sensation, like he was being dragged backwards.

* * *

Nathan shook his head. He was standing in front of his locker, but it was almost as if he had just woken up from a day dream. He looked around and noticed Kelly first. There was a tear sliding down her face. She sniffled and wiped it away, looking mildly confused. Nathan thought about pulling her aside later to ask her if she was okay but thought better of it. He was still having a hard time just being mates, best to stay a good distance away from her if he could.

Then, like someone else had taken over his brain, he heard his own voice say, 'T_alk to her, you dick_'.


End file.
